A COG Soldier Unknown
by Shades 42
Summary: This story is a addition to the end of the game and is not a crossover. A rising threat the locust are coming for the remaining COGS and now, overpowered and tired, the soldiers of the government are in dire need of help. Rated M for detail and later Chap


A C.O.G. Soldier Unknown

As the story deepens Marcus is wandering through Jacinto, the main rock fortress that remains of the once glorious human race. As he wanders around he finds a new face in the murky building then the face disappears into the darkness guessing it was just an old memory Marcus discards the thought and keeps on walking through the war torn city. He passes by an old library with the old C.O.G. Poster still hanging up on the outside wall of the building. "Be a C.O.G. And help defend your planet." He thought, "They should have said if you like killing and the risk of dying everyday while being judged by your officers every motion you do this is for you!" He smirked then ripped the poster in half with no effort. Once he started walking again all of the sudden he realized that Dom was right behind him. Dom said "Let's get going" I led walking around the war torn Jacinto, I realized that the human race was perishing quite quickly these days. I never got to think about this because usually I was shooting some locust or ripping them in half with my bayonet. But that comes with the tag, also the Lancer,the heavy armor,etc. . So when we finally got to the end of the street I had noticed two fragmentation grenades on a pot hole cover. "Dom retrieve those grenades." I said. "I'm on it Marcus" in response. All the sudden I get this strange feeling that those grenades aren't there just because they ended up there. I feel this shaking sensation under my iron boot. I see Dom grab the grenades and in reaction I say " Dom get back here Pronto!!!" As he runs back here I slam against the cement pillar while Dom gets behind the burning car. I notice the ground near Dom implode, then explode near him, chunks of gravel flying one almost smacking Dom in the face, and one landing near my foot. I realize what has happened and yell to Dom "Frag Out!" As soon as I had yelled Dom threw a frag grenade into the hole. It exploded but not soon enough as there were two locusts inside a old brick house waiting to strike us. I ran to Dom's position as our drill instructor had told us before in training "Eyes ahead, knees bent, and run like hell!" I arrived to Dom's position while having dodged a few bullets along the way. I feel the heat of the car and the sound of the bullets whizzing by while I pop a few shots without aiming. I hit one of the locusts in the knee and the other in the shoulder, problem being the leather skin they had, those bullets needed back up to penetrate. An idea popped into my head, the one grenade Dom had left was a frag and my grenade was a smoke. I throw the smoke grenade into to the street while Dom throws me his frag, I catch it and run through the smoke to the building and hide behind the door to see if the locust noticed if I was there. Nope. I run and smack the spiked frag grenade onto the one of the locust I shot earlier, the spikes digging into the chest. I dive out of the building in enough time to watch as the confused locust hears a tic, then boom the grenade explodes blowing up the two locusts. A hand lands near my heel and I look at it. A locust weapon gripped in the hand, I notice it was a shotgun. Carved into the shotgun was a name. Now, from experience in the C.O.G. I knew the locust didn't go by names, just rank. I take a close look at the weapon and notice the name Andre was the name carved. All the sudden, I feel like I'm being watched. I turn around and see Dom, but then I look behind Dom and there was the same face I had saw earlier. "HEY!!" I yelled out, but to my mistake the face disappeared into the darkness again. "Oh SHIT!!!" someone yells out. Then I realized that our presence was noticed, the ground was shaking and then I see our ride out of this hell street there was Cole and Baird with our main transportation the freaking huge armored to the rims car. I figured that it was just a berserker chasing them or something, but then I see a Brumack right behind them! A small blast comes out the Brumack while the car skidded and stops to pick us up. Dom and I hurried the shit up and ran into the car like we just escaped hell. I see the Brumack running as fast as he can trying to catching as fast as he can, but to no avail we had out driven him. I said "What a hellish day huh?"


End file.
